Trapped In a Movie
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: The original seven find themselves playing characters in a movie but they don't know how they got there. The thing is that they don't all know the movie. So they make some mistakes which involve them doing some scenes over, messing up certain lines, and also being overall confused. Laughs guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where Am I?**

Clark didn't know how he got here. He was in a dark room and he couldn't see a single thing. All he could hear was,

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" It echoed all throughout the area. "Woah! Woah! Woah!" Then he started singing something against his will.

"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waiting for." He had never heard the melody or the words before. "Been searchin' in the dark. Your sweat soakin' through the floor." Somehow he knew every word and was singing in tune. "And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore. Takin' your breath. Stealin' your mind. And all that was real is left behind." He started marching on beat. "Don't fight it it's comin' for ya, runnin' at 'cha." The lights went on, on beat as well. "It's only this moment, don't care what comes after. Your fever dream can't you see it's gettin' closer. Just surrender cause you feel the feelin' takin' over." He started walking towards the center of the ring. "It's fire, it's freedom, it's floodin' open. It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion. There's something breakin' at the brick of every wall that's holdin' all that you know." He stopped to face the bleachers. "So tell me do you wantaya go?" The lights completely went on. "Where it's covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are runnin' the night." Clark realized that he wasn't alone on "stage". Several other people were around him and each one in a colorful costume. They were singing with him. "It's takin' over you. Oh, this is the greatest show!" Wait, was that Diana's voice? "We light it up; we won't come down. And the sun can't stop us now. Watchin' it come true; it's takin' over you. Oh, this is the greatest show!" The other performers made a circle around him and danced in the circumference of the circle. "It's everything you ever want. It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be." Then the audience and the other performers faded out. "It's everything you ever want." The music died down quickly. "It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you." The music stopped. "This is where you wanna be. It's everything you ever want. It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you."

Clark was then put into a dark and empty void. He couldn't see or feel anything except for the floor on his feet.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone here?" No answer. "Hello? Guys, can you hear me? Hello?!" He tried desperately to find someone for 3-4 minutes. After that time, he found that the world was brightening up. The environment around him changed and he found himself walking up a driveway to a large, yellow mansion. He stopped once he realized where he was.

"Wait, how did I get here?" Clark asked himself. He then looked down in his hands and saw that he had a top hat in his hands. "And when did I get a top hat?" He then looked back up at the mansion. "Well, maybe there are some answers at that house." He resumed walking up to the house. When he reach the door, it was opened by a white haired man with some wrinkles. "Sir, I know I don't have or come from much, but I'll take care of your daughter. And I'll give her a life grander than this one." Clark then made a puzzled face.

'Wait, where did THAT come from?' he thought. Then he saw a young blonde haired woman walking down the stairs. In an insist, he knew who it was, the man's daughter, Charity Halley. He smiled. 'She's...beautiful. Woah Smallville! Hold up! You're with Lois. She's your girlfriend. Don't even go there.'

" _She'll be back,_ " her father said. "Soon _she'll grow tired of your world of having nothing. And she'll be back._ " Charity by then was right behind her father. She hugged him briefly and then took Clark's arm and they headed down the driveway into the unknown.

Clark closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them he saw that they were in Manhattan. They were in the train yard area. Clark then started singing a song that he didn't know in word or melody.

"Every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keepin' me awake." He then started dancing with her as smoke started to swirl around them. "I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take." He then pulled out a ring box, opened it, and got on one knee. "Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make."

'What am I doing?!' Clark inwardly screamed. 'Why am I proposing to this woman?' The song continued on as they enter their apartment.

"However big, however small. Let me be part of it all," Charity sang. "Share your dreams with me. You may be right. You may be wrong. But say that you'll bring me along." They were now on the roof of the apartment dancing in the pale moonlight. "To the world you see."

'How have I not dropped her yet?' Clark thought. 'I'm not THIS good of a dancer.'

"To the world I close my eyes to see. I close my eyes to see," they both sang.

"Cause every night I lie in bed," Clark sang quietly. "The brightest colors fill my head."

"A million dreams are keepin' me awake," Charity sang.

"A million dreams, a million dreams," Clark sang.

"I think of what the world could be," they both sang. "A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take! A million dreams for the world we're gonna make!" The music died down and now they were back in their apartment. "For the world we're gonna make."

'Wait she's pregnant!?' Clark inwardly exclaimed. 'I didn't... What's going on?'

He then disappeared into darkness for the transition time.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting the Act Together

**Chapter 2: Getting the Act Together**

 **Note: Sorry I haven't updated anything! But I've had technical difficulties on my end. Hope you like it!**

Clark now found himself sitting at a desk with a typewriter on it and he was in an office

building.

"Typewriter? Why is there a typewriter here?" he muttered. He picked up his pencil to write

something down but once he but when he tried to write something the tip broke. He got up and went to

the office's sharper. He sharped his pencil and once he had a finished he saw a man that he assumed

was the boss even though he had never seen him before. He walked over to him and followed the man

as he headed up to the front of the room.

"Sir, I'm Clark Kent," he said. "Sir, I believe we need to talk. You see, um...do you what the

date is?" The man didn't respond.

" _Gentlemen_!" the man called out. " _May I have your attention. You're all dismissed_." Clark looked down at the papers in the man's hands.

"Bankrupt?" Clark questioned. "What happened to what was making this company money?"

" _Yes, at the bottom of the South China Sea_ ," the man informed. " _A typhoon came and sank them all._ " Clark sighed and went back to his desk to clean-up his stuff. He put everything that he on it into his briefcase and left.

Clark walked into his apartment and saw a bucket halfway full of water from a leak in the ceiling. He then walked up to the roof of the building where he saw Charity and two girls playing. Clark smiled. Charity then noticed that he was there.

" _Oh, you're home early_ ," she stated. He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her.

"And until I can find another job," Clark added.

" _Well, I didn't think you were long for that job_ ," Charity said. Clark raised his eyebrow.

"Were long for that job?" he repeated quietly and then muttered. "Perry would have a fit with that kind of grammar."

" _That's what makes our lives together so interesting,_ " Charity said as if she hadn't heard a word he had previously said.

"Charity," Clark said sincerely. She turned to look at him. "I'm not your husband. I sorry but I'm not."

" _But I have everything I want,_ " Charity responded. Clark was extremely confused and you could tell in his face.

"Did you not understand what I just said?" Clark asked seriously.

" _What do you call those two girls_ ," Charity said.

"I'll take that as a no," Clark muttered.

" _Hey kids, look who moseyed on into the coral_ ," Charity said. The girls ran towards Clark.

" _Daddy!_ " they exclaimed. Clark got down on one knee as he hugged the younger girl, who's name was Helen. He didn't know how he knew that but he knew. Then the older girl, Caroline, jumped onto his back. Clark stood up as he gave her a piggy-back ride.

" _Did you bring the present, Daddy_?" Caroline asked.

"What present?" Clark asked seriously. Was he supposed to have gotten something from downstairs?

" _For my birthday_ ," Caroline responded. Clark then realized that the present was probably that weird can-thing.

"You're what?" Clark said jokingly. "It's not your birthday. Your birthday was last year" He then set her down and the small family went inside an area with sheet walls. Clark grabbed his briefcase and opened it. "Yes I have it." He lit a match and lowered the flame onto the wick inside. "And here it is." He then took it out of the briefcase and placed it on top of it and spun the can. "Happy Birthday sweetie." The little girls looked at the lights in awe. "It's a wishing device. You tell it a wish and it'll keep that wish until it comes true. Even if you forget it."

" _Can I make a wish_?" Helen asked.

"Go ahead," Clark said. Helen leaned over and whispered,

" _I wish...to marry Santa Clause._ " Clark chuckled.

"That's a good wish," Clark said. He turned to Caroline. "How about you?"

" _I wish for ballet slippers_ ," Caroline whispered.

"That's a good wish too," Clark said.

" _What about you Mommy_?" Helen asked.

" _I wish..._ " Charity began and then leaned over the machine. " _For happiness like this to last forever. For you and you and your father._ " Clark then heard music start playing but when he looked around for the source of it no one was there.

'Odd,' he mouthed.

"Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keepin' me awake," Caroline sang.

"I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take," the young girls sang. Clark then saw animals in the lights.

"A million dreams for the world we're gonna make," Clark sang.

* * *

He then found himself in a bank reading a newspaper. He check the date and his eyes widened.

"1841?!" he exclaimed quietly. "How did THAT happen?" He then heard a familiar chuckle.

"Alright, that price is going up so now what I want has gone down," a familiar voice said. "I can work with that." Clark then saw that person who had been talking was wearing exceptionally small shoes for a man. A woman busted out of the office door furiously.

" _Come Charles_ ," she said. The guy got off the bench. " _This bank will only lend money to those with money._ " As they walked by Clark noticed that Charles looked a lot like John Stewart. Charles turned his head to face Clark and his eyes widened.

"Superman?" he questioned before he left the bank with his "mother".

" _Mr. Barnum_ ," a man called at the front. Clark didn't responded. "Mr. Barnum."

"Oh, that must be me," Clark muttered. He quickly took his stuff and went inside the office. He muttered, "Barnum? Where have I heard that before?"

" _What you're suggesting is risky if not a bit bizarre_ ," the man said.

"Sir I completely agree but it might work," Clark responded. "And I need a job."

" _The bank's going to need major collateral_ ," he said. Clark then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the man.

"Is that good enough?" Clark responded. 'What did I give this guy?' he thought.

* * *

" _Why would the bank loan us ten thousand dollars_?" Charity asked. They were on a busy street.

"Because we gave them collateral," Clark said.

" _We don't have any collateral_ ," Charity responded.

"Yeah, that's what I've been wondering about," Clark said. "What DID I give him?"

" _In the South China Sea_ ," Charity said. Clark then remembered what his "boss" had told him about a typhoon and the South China Sea.

"I lied to the bank," Clark realized. He then said louder and panickingly. "I lied to bank!"

" _So what did we buy with this loan_?" Charity asked.

" _Barnum's American Museum of Curiosities_ ," Caroline read.

" _What kind of museum is it_?" Helen asked.

* * *

'Why do I have a guillotine in my museum?' Clark thought as soon as the blade had dropped to the bottom. 'That's GOT to be a safety hazard.'

"This is the kind of place where people can see things they've never seen before," Clark said. "Or at least that's the idea."

" _Wax figures_?" Charity questioned.

"Yes and look," Clark said. "Here's Napoleon. And not everything here is fake. Introducing Mr. O'Malley. He's going to be helping around here."

" _You don't look like a magician_ ," Caroline said.

" _I'm a thief_ ," O'Malley clarified.

"Oh, great," Clark said nervously. 'Now I'm working with criminals? How crazy is this Barnum person?' "Oh! And look over here!" He led the girls to the elephant.

" _An elephant!_ " Helen said.

"Yep," Clark said.

" _I'll get you something real nice you just say the word_ ," O'Malley told Charity.

" _Thank you_ ," Charity responded.

"Now look over here," Clark said. He then pointed to the giraffe. "This is the tallest giraffe in the world."

" _Can I climb up its leg_?" Caroline asked.

"Absolutely not," Clark said. The girls ran off to see other things and Clark turned to face Charity. "Now I know it looks a bit...weird."

" _If you didn't, I'd be worried_ ," Charity responded.

"Okay...," Clark said.

" _The loan has to be paid back each month_ ," Charity reminded him.

"Right, we just need customers and we'll be fine," Clark said.

" _Hundreds of them_ ," Charity added.

"We'll get them," Clark assured her.

* * *

He took a picture with them and then he and the girls started handing out flyers.

"Hello, welcome to the Barnum Museum," Clark said as he handed out flyers. "Hope you're enjoying your day."

" _I love your dress_ ," Caroline said as she handed out flyers.

"Hello, welcome to the Barnum Museum," Clark said. He then noticed that everyone was throwing the flyers onto the ground. Clark went over to O'Malley who was at the counter.

" _Welcome to the Barnum Museum_..." he said drowsily.

"How many have we sold?" Clark interrupted.

" _Three_ ," he answered.

"Three?" Clark questioned. He then saw Charity holding up three tickets. 'Well, that explains it.'

* * *

He walked inside his apartment and saw Charity lying on a coach. He saw a grocery list and sighed.

"This isn't gonna work," he muttered to himself. He then pulled a blanket over her.

" _Daddy_ ," Caroline said sleepily from another room. " _Daddy_." Clark went into the girls' room. They were lying in bed half awake and half asleep. Caroline was holding a book.

"Hey," Clark said. He kissed them both on the cheek.

" _Did you sell anymore tickets today_?" Caroline asked. Clark gently took the book from her.

"A few," Clark said. "Not a lot but a few."

" _I think you have too many dead things in your museum, daddy_ ," Helen said.

"Well a museum isn't meant to be a circus," Clark responded.

" _She is right_ ," Caroline said. " _You need something alive_."

"Really?" Clark responded.

" _Something sensational_ ," Caroline said.

"That's a good word," Clark responded.

" _It's your word_ ," Caroline said.

" _Something that isn't stuffed,_ " Helen added.

" _Like a mermaid_ ," Caroline suggested.

" _Or a unicorn_ ," Helen added.

" _Unicorns aren't real_ ," Caroline said.

" _Well mermaids aren't real either_ ," Helen told her.

Clark was sitting at his desk thinking. He then looked at the "Tom Thumb" book that Caroline had been reading. He then looked at the apple on his desk. He then remembered a thing from his "past".

* * *

He found himself on a pathway leading to a house. While he didn't know why was there be continued walking. He then found a piece of paper in his pocket. He opened it and saw that it was a hospital record for a Charles.

"Wait, wasn't that the name that woman at the bank called John?" Clark said to himself. He put the paper in his pocket and knocked on the door. It was answered by the woman he had seen at the bank. "Hello, I'm here to see your son."

" _I don't have a son_ ," she said.

"Well the hospital records say you do," Clark responded. He pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to her. "Charles, correct?" She let him inside and into the living room. Clark stepped on a toy solider.

" _Charles! Charles!_ " she called. Clark put the solider on the table. John Stewart entered the room and Clark knelt down to him.

"John, it's you right?" Clark asked. John nodded.

"Yeah, it's me," John said.

"Okay so, I'm putting together a show and I'd like you to be in it," Clark said.

"I won't be doing anything embarrassing will I?" John asked.

"I don't think so," Clark responded. "I mean, it's up you on that."

"Alright, I'm in," John told him.

* * *

Clark was at his desk finishing a poster of some sort. But before he could read or realize what it said he was whisked away somewhere else.

* * *

Now he was hammering up the posters. He then realized what they said.

'Perfect,' he thought. 'This'll make finding the others easy.' He hammered in his poster and saw his girls helping.

"How's it going, girls?" he asked. They continued hammering.

" _Hey!_ " They turned to see three rough-looking gentlemen sitting on a bench a few feet away. " _You lookin' for freaks? I know where you can find one_."

"Really?" Clark said intrigued.

* * *

He found himself in front of a different building. He went inside with the girls and saw a bunch of women working. He then heard some amazing singing.

" _Sir, you shouldn't be here..._ " one of the woman said.

"Oh sorry, it's that, who's singing?" Clark asked. The singing stopped and Clark saw a woman hiding behind a drying towel. The only thing you could see were her green eyes and orange hair. "It's you isn't it?" He walked towards her. "Madam, that is the most beautiful singing that I have ever heard. You are so talented." He pulled back the towel and saw that the woman had an orange mustache and beard. She looked both hurt and angry. Clark's eyes widened.

"Shayera?" Clark guessed. "It is you right?" She nodded.

"Wait? Superman?" Shayera responded. Clark nodded. "What are you doing here?" Helen handed her a flyer.

"So...what do you say?" Clark asked. Shayera smirked.

* * *

Clark was then teleported to a desk where he saw a line of people in line to meet him. He was relieved to see that first two people he recognized.

"Diana? Jonn'?" Clark guessed.

"Clark?" Diana responded.

"Superman?" Jonn' questioned. Clark nodded. Diana got up and hugged him.

"It's good to see you," Diana said before letting go.

"You too," Clark responded.

* * *

This person had tattoos all over his face.

"So do you have over your..." Clark began.

" _Entire body_ ," he said.

"Okay..." Clark responded skeptically. "You're hired."

* * *

This man had red hair completely covering his face and there was some of it on the back of his hands.

"Supes!" he exclaimed.

"Wally?!" Superman said excitedly. Wally nodded.

"Yep, it's me," Wally said. "Your favorite scarlet speedster."

"Great, now the only one missing is Bruce," Clark said.

* * *

This guy was super fat.

"So how heavy are you?" Clark blurted out. "Sorry, that was rude."

" _I prefer not to say it but..._ " he said.

"Okay, then," Clark responded. "You don't have to say it."

" _500 pound_ s," the man whispered. Clark's eyes widened.

"Okay then," Clark said.

" _750 pounds_!" the man exclaimed excitedly. Clark raised his eyebrows at his excitement.

* * *

This one was really tall. Clark climbed up and had to stand on his desk in order to be about this guy's height.

'Soo...what's your name?" Clark asked.

" _Vasily Palvos, sir_ ," the man said.

"Alright Mr. Palvos, you're hired," Clark responded.

* * *

O'Malley rolled out the poster onto the ground.

"Great, but, we're gonna need it to be bigger," Clark told him. "And everywhere. So that they can't escape it. Come on and come all to Barnum's American Museum." He was standing outside looking at the street. A song then began inside of him and he began to sing.


	3. Chapter 3 Come Alive

**Chapter 3: Come Alive**

 **Note: Choreography is the same as movie.**

"You stumble through your days," Clark sang. "Got your head hung low. Your sky's a shade of gray. Like a zombie in a maze. You're asleep inside but you can shake awake. Cause you're just a dead man walkin'. Thinkin' that's your only option."

"Two please," a man said to O'Malley.

"But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day," Clark sang. "Sun is up and the color's blindin'. Take a world and redefine it. Leave behind your narrow mind. You'll never be the same. Come alive. Come alive. Go and light your light. Let it burn so bright. Reach it up to the sky and it's open wide you're electrified. And the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could ever be. Cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open. And you know we can't go back to the world we were livin' in. Cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open. So come alive." Then about half of the circus troop went into the ring when the "Irish Giant" stumbled out from backstage. Wally was among them as the "Dog Boy". Clark turned to Shayera.

"Shayera, Shayera," Clark whispered.

"What?" Shayera responded.

"What are you doing back here?" Clark questioned. "Go out there." Shayera gave him the "are you serious" look. "Trust me." She hestantly walked out into the ring in her large purple dress. Clark turned to John who was in a general's uniform next to a horse.

"John! Better get you up there," Clark said. He went over to John, picked him up, and put him on the horse. He then sang, "I see it in your eyes. You believe that lie that you need to hide your face. Afraid to step outside. So you lock the door but don't you stay that way." He slapped the horse's rear-end.

"No more livin' in no shadows. You and me we know how that goes," Shayera sang.

"Cause once you see it, oh, you'll never ever be the same," the fat man sang.

"Little bit of lighting strikin', bottled up and keep on shinnin'," Shayera and the fat man sang. "You can prove there's more to you."

"You can not be afraid," Clark sang. The rest of troop and Clark then came onto the stage.

"Come alive, come alive," they all sang. "Go and light your light. Let it burn so bright. Reach it up to the sky and it's open wide you're electrified. And the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be. Cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open. And you know we can't go back again to the world that we were livin' in. Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open. So come alive." They posed as the audience clapped and cheered.

* * *

Clark was at his desk again and O'Malley threw a newspaper onto his desk.

" _This is bad,_ " O'Malley said. Clark scanned it.

"Scandal, offensive, circus?" Clark said. "I've heard circus before." He then heard shouting coming from outside. He went to investigate and saw Wally, Shayera, and the fat guy in a fight with some sketchy looking men.

"Hey! That's enough!" Clark said. Wally was holding a metal bar over his head and was about to hit one of the men with it."Wally!" He stopped. "Get inside each of you!" The circus people stopped and went inside.

" _We don't want your kind,_ " one said. Another spat at them.

" _That's right freaks, your master's callin'_ ," another said.

"Sir, that's quite enough," Clark responded. The man chuckled as he and his friends left.

" _Nothing to see here_ ," one of them said. Clark turned to O'Malley.

"Have the following printed in every newspaper," Clark told O'Malley. "Half price tickets to anyone who brings it." He made a puzzled face.

'What kind of grammar is that?' Clark thought.

* * *

He found himself in the backstage area of the stage and he saw that a performance was going on.

"Come one, come all, come in, come on," all the performers sang.

"To anyone who's bursting with a dream," Diana sang.

"Come in, come on, you hear the call," the performers sang. Clark put on his 'prince of humbug' top hat before entering the ring.

"To anyone who's searchin' for a way to break free!" Clark sang.

"Break free! Break free!" the other performers sang.

"And the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could ever because you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open," they all sang. "And we know we can't go back again to the world that we were livin' in cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open. Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open. So come alive!" They posed and Clark saw the audience clapping and cheering in slow-motion before it resumed normal speed.

* * *

He was coming out of his building and seeing how sales were going. He then saw that O'Malley was trying to snag someone's watch.

"O'Malley," Clark said. He then saw a reporterman. "Oh, you must be a reporter. Come to take in another show?"

" _Mr. Barnum, does it bother you that everything you're selling is fake_?" Mr. Bennett asked.

"Um, a bit. But the people like it," Clark said. "Doesn't mean it's right but their smiles are real."

" _So you're a philanthropist_?" Bennett said.

"Well not really," Clark responded. "But in a way. People need laughter in hard times and that's what I'm doing. Someone once said that men suffer more from imagining too little than too much."

" _The creed of a true fraud_ ," Mr. Bennett stated.

"Listen, while I respect your position, would you please leave?" Clark asked. He then began to walk away. "Oh, by the way, thanks for giving me the title of my show." He left and the sign now said Barnum's Circus.

* * *

He found himself with Charity and the girls. Charity was blindfolded and they were in front of a "familiar" house.

"Okay just a little farther," Clark said.

" _Don't you think I have enough blind trust in my life_?" Charity responded.

"Well then," Clark said. He then took off the blindfold. "Here we are." Charity's eyes widen and her face lit up.

" _Is it_?" Charity asked.

"It is," Clark responded. "I think."

They entered the house. It was amazingly clean and beautiful. He then noticed a doll house and saw a small shoe box on a side table.

"Oh Helen," he said. He pointed to the doll house. "That, I believe is for you." Helen excitedly went over to it. Clark grabbed the shoe box from the table. "And Caroline, these are for you." He handed it to her and she opened. She found ballet slippers and she hugged him. "There's a ballet school nearby. Close to your parents I believe." Caroline let go and went to another area to put on her new shoes.

" _Don't tell me you bought this house just to rub my parents' noses in your success?_ " Charity said.

"Well not entirely," Clark responded. "This is the life you were promised." She put one hand on his shoulder and the other in the air. Clark interrupted that as she wanted to dance so he put one hand on her hip and the other in hers. They rocked side to side.

" _Phin_ ," she said.

"Yes?" he responded.

" _Phin, this is wonderful but we don't need all this to be happy,_ " Charity said. " _Oh_!" He lifted her in the air and spun her around before putting her back down on the ground.

"Well I don't know why I did that, but welcome home," Clark said.

* * *

He was now in a lobby of some sort at a theater of some kind. He was with Charity and Helen when he noticed a man across the room in a suit that looked almost exactly like Bruce.

"Charity who is that?" he asked as he pointed to the man.

" _Oh that's Phillip Carlyle_ ," Charity answered. " _A bit of a scandal they say. His last play was a hit in London_."

"Play?" Clark questioned. Charity nodded. "Interesting."

" _Oh, what's that smell?_ " one of the ballerinas said. Clark shifted his attention to them. " _Yeah something does smell. Oh I know what it is. Peanuts._ " They all laughed except Caroline who had heard everything they had said.

"I can see it now," Clark said as they walked to their carriage. "Best and youngest ballerina in the history of the city ballet."

" _I'm quitting_ ," Caroline informed him.

"What?" Clark questioned.

" _I'm quitting_ ," Caroline repeated. " _I started too late. I'll never catch up_."

"What, Caroline you were the best dancer on that stage," Clark said. She gave him the "are you being serious" look. "What you don't think I know talent when I see it?"

" _Ballet takes years of hard_ ," Caroline responded. " _It's not the like the circus. You can't just fake it._ "

* * *

"She can't quit," Clark told Charity. He was in his and Charity's bedroom. "She just feels out of place with the other girls."

" _Well I should hope so_ ," Charity responded. " _I've never seen so many little prima donnas in all my life._ "

"Well right now they mean the world to her," Clark said.

" _She'll learn to ignore them_ ," Charity stated. " _Just as I did_."

"She shouldn't have to," Clark said.

" _Oh, so this is different from everything else then_?" Charity responded.

"I just want her to be proud of who she is and who her family is," Clark said.

" _She is proud,_ " Charity said. " _We don't have to be the Carlyles_."

* * *

Clark found himself in front of a theater. He walked straight up and went inside. He then found himself in front of his circus and was hearing a familiar song.


	4. Chapter 4 Again!

**Chapter 4: Again!**

"You stumble through your days," Clark sang. "Got your head hung low. Your sky's a shade of gray. Like a zombie in a maze. You're asleep inside but you can shake awake. Cause you're just a dead man walkin'. Thinkin' that's your only option."

"Two please," a man said to O'Malley.

"But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day," Clark sang. "Sun is up and the color's blindin'. Take a world and redefine it. Leave behind your narrow mind. You'll never be the same. Come alive. Come alive. Go and light your light. Let it burn so bright. Reach it up to the sky and it's open wide you're electrified. And the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could ever be. Cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open. And you know we can't go back to the world we were livin' in. Cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open. So come alive." Then about half of the circus troop went into the ring when the "Irish Giant" stumbled out from backstage. Wally was among them as the "Dog Boy". Clark turned to Shayera.

"Shayera, Shayera," Clark whispered.

"What?" Shayera responded.

"Didn't we just do this?" Clark questioned.

"Yes we did," Shayera said.

"Then why are we doing it again?" Clark said. Shayera shrugged her shoulders. "Well, get out there I'll help John up." She went out onto the stage and he went over to John, picked him up, and put him on the horse. He then sang, "I see it in your eyes. You believe that lie that you need to hide your face. Afraid to step outside. So you lock the door but don't you stay that way." He slapped the horse's rear-end.

"No more livin' in no shadows. You and me we know how that goes," Shayera sang.

"Cause once you see it, oh, you'll never ever be the same," the fat man sang.

"Little bit of lighting strikin', bottled up and keep on shinnin'," Shayera and the fat man sang. "You can prove there's more to you."

"You can not be afraid," Clark sang. The rest of troop and Clark then came onto the stage.

"Come alive, come alive," they all sang. "Go and light your light. Let it burn so bright. Reach it up to the sky and it's open wide you're electrified. And the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be. Cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open. And you know we can't go back again to the world that we were livin' in. Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open. So come alive." They posed as the audience clapped and cheered.

Clark was at his desk again and O'Malley threw a newspaper onto his desk.

* * *

" _This is bad,_ " O'Malley said. Clark scanned it.

"Scandal, offensive, circus?" Clark said. "I've already read this." He then heard shouting coming from outside. He went to investigate and saw Wally, Shayera, and the fat guy in a fight with some sketchy looking men.

"Hey! That's enough!" Clark said. Wally was holding a metal bar over his head and was about to hit one of the men with it."Wally!" He stopped. "Get inside each of you!" The circus people stopped and went inside. Wally stopped in front of Clark.

"I know where we are," Wally told him. "We're in a movie called _The Greatest Showman._ And I know because I've seen this movie before. _A_ nd I think I know why we're doing this again."

"Why..." Clark began.

"Because you weren't suppose to go into the theater," Wally responded. "You were suppose to talk to Phillip Carlyle."

"Who...oh! Was he the guy that I saw leaning against the railing?" Clark asked. Wally nodded.

"Yeah, although, I'm POSITIVE that he's Bruce instead of the actual Phillip Carlyle," Wally responded. "Since Bruce hasn't appeared yet."

"Okay," Clark said. "Thanks."

"Sure," Wally replied. He went inside and the others followed.

" _We don't want your kind,_ " one said. Another spat at them.

" _That's right freaks, your master's callin'_ ," another said.

"Sir, that's quite enough," Clark responded. The man chuckled as he and his friends left.

" _Nothing to see here_ ," one of them said. Clark turned to O'Malley.

"Have the following printed in every newspaper," Clark told O'Malley. "Half price tickets to anyone who brings it." He made a puzzled face.

'Wait, how did we get trapped in a movie?' Clark thought.

* * *

He found himself in the backstage area of the stage and he saw that a performance was going on.

"Come one, come all, come in, come on," all the performers sang.

"To anyone who's bursting with a dream," Diana sang.

"Come in, come on, you hear the call," the performers sang. Clark put on his 'prince of humbug' top hat before entering the ring.

"To anyone who's searchin' for a way to break free!" Clark sang.

"Break free! Break free!" the other performers sang.

"And the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could ever because you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open," they all sang. "And we know we can't go back again to the world that we were livin' in cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open. Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open. So come alive!" They posed and Clark saw the audience clapping and cheering in slow-motion before it resumed normal speed.

* * *

He was coming out of his building and seeing how sales were going. He then saw that O'Malley was trying to snag someone's watch.

"O'Malley," Clark said. He then saw a reporterman. "Hi again."

" _Mr. Barnum, does it bother you that everything you're selling is fake_?" Mr. Bennett asked.

"Um, look sir we're already been over this," Clark said. "So I'm not answering that."

" _So you're a philanthropist_?" Bennett said.

"Oh right," Clark responded. "We're redoing this scene so he's going to say the same things."

" _The creed of a true fraud_ ," Mr. Bennett stated.

"Well, goodbye Mr. Bennett," Clark said. "Have a nice day." He then began to walk away. "Oh, by the way, thanks for giving me the title of my show." He left and the sign now said Barnum's Circus.

* * *

He found himself with Charity and the girls. Charity was blindfolded and they were in front of that house again.

"Okay just a little farther," Clark said.

" _Don't you think I have enough blind trust in my life_?" Charity responded.

"Well then," Clark said. He then took off the blindfold. "Here we are." Charity's eyes widen and her face lit up.

" _Is it_?" Charity asked.

"It is," Clark responded.

They entered the house. It was amazingly clean and beautiful. He then noticed a doll house and saw a small shoe box on a side table.

"Oh Helen," he said. He pointed to the doll house. "That is for you." Helen excitedly went over to it. Clark grabbed the shoe box from the table. "And Caroline, these are for you." He handed it to her and she opened. She found ballet slippers and she hugged him. "There's a ballet school nearby." Caroline let go and went to another area to put on her new shoes.

" _Don't tell me you bought this house just to rub my parents' noses in your success?_ " Charity said.

"Well no," Clark responded. "This is the life you were promised." He took her hand and put his hand on her hip. They rocked side to side.

" _Phin_ ," she said.

"Yes?" he responded.

" _Phin, this is wonderful but we don't need all this to be happy,_ " Charity said. " _Oh_!" He lifted her in the air and spun her around before putting her back down on the ground.

"Well welcome home," Clark said. "Hope you enjoyed doing this scene again."

* * *

He was now in a lobby of some sort at a theater of some kind. He was with Charity and Helen when he noticed a man across the room in a suit that looked almost exactly like Bruce. The man turned, looked at Clark square in the eye, and glared at him. Yep, DEFINATLY Bruce.

"Charity who is that?" he asked as he pointed to him.

" _Oh that's Phillip Carlyle_ ," Charity answered. " _A bit of a scandal they say. His last play was a hit in London_."

"Okay," Clark said. Charity nodded.

" _Oh, what's that smell?_ " one of the ballerinas said. Clark shifted his attention to them. " _Yeah something does smell. Oh I know what it is. Peanuts._ " They all laughed except Caroline who had heard everything they had said.

"I can see it now," Clark said as they walked to their carriage. "Best and youngest ballerina in the history of the city ballet."

" _I'm quitting_ ," Caroline informed him.

"What?" Clark questioned.

" _I'm quitting_ ," Caroline repeated. " _I started too late. I'll never catch up_."

"What, Caroline you were the best dancer on that stage," Clark said. She gave him the "are you being serious" look. "What you don't think I know talent when I see it?"

" _Ballet takes years of hard_ ," Caroline responded. " _It's not the like the circus. You can't just fake it._ "

* * *

"She can't quit," Clark told Charity. He was in his and Charity's bedroom. "She just feels out of place with the other girls."

" _Well I should hope so_ ," Charity responded. " _I've never seen so many little prima donnas in all my life._ "

"Well right now they mean the world to her," Clark said.

" _She'll learn to ignore them_ ," Charity stated. " _Just as I did_."

"She shouldn't have to," Clark said.

" _Oh, so this is different from everything else then_?" Charity responded.

"I just want her to be proud of who she is and who her family is," Clark said.

" _She is proud,_ " Charity said. " _We don't have to be the Carlyles_."

* * *

Clark found himself in front of a theater and he saw a man leaning against the stairwell's railing. This time Clark went up to him and saw that it was the man that he had seen earlier at the theater. "Bruce is that you?" Clark asked. The man looked up. "Yep, it's me Kent," Bruce said. "So you been enjoying yourself?" "Yes you?" Clark asked. Bruce gave him a "you're joking" look. "No, I haven't," Bruce responded. "But thanks for asking." "So how about we discus this somewhere else?" Clark asked.

* * *

Now they were in a bar sitting at the main table on table top stolls.

 **Next up "The Other Side".**


	5. Chapter 5 The Other Side

**Chapter 5: The Other Side**

 **Note: Choreography is the same.**

"I am going to kill you when we get out of this Kent," Bruce said. "Can I have a water?" The bartender gave him a small glass of water.

"Might I ask why?" Clark asked. Bruce drank his water.

"Because when you missed your cue to get me I was forced to deal with snobs for an extra day," Bruce answered. "Do you have any idea how suffocating they are?"

"Can't say I do," Clark responded. He had another drink. "But don't you deal with snobs all the time?"

"Which is exactly why I'm frustrated," Bruce told him. "I deal with snobs at home I don't want to deal with them there." He drank another water. "It's tiresome."

"Understandable," Clark said before having another drink.

"So any idea why we're in _The Greatest Showman_?" Bruce asked. Clark shook his head.

"No clue. Wait, have you seen this movie?" Clark asked.

"Dick made me watch it with him," Bruce responded.

"Dick. Made you watch it with him?" Clark questioned.

"Well him and everyone else," Bruce said. He drank another glass of water. "Stubborn kids."

"So how long is this scene supposed to last?" Clark asked.

"Well we've got a song to do before we leave," Bruce told him. "So when do you want to do that?"

"Now would probably be good," Clark responded. "Do you know what the cue line is?"

"You just might find yourself a free man," Bruce informed him.

"So, how many times have you watched it in order to remember that?" Clark questioned. Bruce glared at him.

"Just say the line, Kent," Bruce growled.

"Well on the other hand, you just might find yourself a free man," Clark said. The music began and he had a drink while Bruce had water.

"Right here, right now, I put the offer out," Clark sang. "I wanna chase you down and I know you see it. You run with me. And I can cut you free. Out of the drudgery of walls you keep in. So trade up typical for something colorful. And if it's crazy live a little crazy. You can play it sensible. The king of conventional. Or you could risk it all and see. Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you've gotta play. Cause I've got what you need so come with me and take the ride. It'll take you to the other side. Cause you can do like you do. Or you can do like me. Stay in the cage or you finally take the key. Oh yeah! Suddenly you're free to fly! It'll take you to the other side."

"Okay, my friend, you wanna cut me in," Bruce sang. "But I hate to tell you but it just won't happen. So thanks but no. I think I'm good to go. Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in. Now I admire you and that whole show you do. You're onto something. Really it's something. But I live among the swells and we don't pick up peanuts shells." He threw the shells onto Clark's jacket instead of on the floor. "I'll have to leave that up to you. Don't you know that I'm okay. With this uptown part I get to play. Cause I've got what I need and not no wanna take the ride. I don't need to see the other side. So go and do like you do. I'm good to do like me. Ain't in a cage so I don't need to take the key. Oh yeah! Can't you see I'm doin' fine. I don't need to see the other side.

"Now is this really how you like to spend your days?" Clark sang while playing a few keys on the piano. "Whiskey and misery. And parties and plays."

"If I were mixed up with you I'd be the talk of the town," Bruce sang. "Disgraced and disowned. Another one of the clowns."

"But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little," Clark sang. "And just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up and cure you're achin'. Take your walls and start 'em breakin'. Now that's a deal that seems worth takin'. But I guess I'll leave that up to you." Bruce smirked before turn on his heels to face Clark.

"Well it's intriguing but to go would cost me greatly. So what percentage of the show would I be taking?" Bruce sang.

"Fair enough. You want a piece of all the action," Clark sang. "I'd give you seven. We could shake and make it happen."

"I wasn't born this morning," Bruce sang. "Fifteen would be just fine."

"Why not just go ahead and ask for nickles on the dime?" Clark sang.

"Fifteen," Bruce sang.

"I'd do eight," Clark sang.

"Twelve," Bruce sang/spoke.

"Maybe nine," Clark sang/spoke.

"Ten," Bruce stated. The music stopped. Clark was feeling through his pockets for cash. He then realized that he was out. Then Bruce pulled out a wad of cash and put it on the bar top. Bruce held out his hand. "Sir, you've got yourself a junior partner." Clark shook Bruce's hand. Clark then groaned and put his hand on his stomach. "Sick?" Clark nodded.

"A bit," Clark said.

"And that's why you don't drink, dance, and sing," Bruce responded.

"What I've got is an over-conjugated apprentice," Clark recited. The music resumed and Clark felt strangely better.

"Don't you wanna get away," they both sang.

"To a whole," Bruce sang.

"New," Clark sang.

"Part you gotta play," they both sang.

"Cause I've got," Bruce sang.

"What you need," Clark sang.

"So come with me and take the ride," they both sang. "To the other side." They were at the circus.

"So we can do like I do," Clark sang.

"So we can do like me," Bruce sang.

"Forget the cage cause we know how to make the key," they both sang. "Oh yeah! Suddenly we're free to fly! We're going to the other side."

"So if you do like I do," Bruce sang while Clark sang,

"To the other side."

"So if we do like me," Bruce sang while Clark sang,

"To the other side." Shayera laughed at the boys.

"Cause if you do," Bruce sang.

"We're going to the other side," they both sang. "We're goin' to the other side." The music stopped. They were on a high platform watching the trapeze. Bruce took his hat off and then he came face to face with Diana.

* * *

Diana had been performing her trapeze routine for the audience when she saw Bruce. Everything slowed down to a stop and she felt her heart stop and her face flush. But was this her feeling this way or her character or was it a bit of both?

* * *

She looked as if she was reaching out to him. He didn't know if this was Phillip Carlyle's reaction or his own. He felt his heart stop and his face flush. Then time resumed and Diana continued on with her routine. Bruce felt his heart racing inside of him rapidly. He then shook his head to try to get himself thinking properly again.

"Was that Diana?" Bruce asked.

Clark and Bruce walked down from there onto the ground. Clark pointed to one of the guys.

"Hey, you're not supposed to buy hats back here," Clark told him. "If you'd like one you can get it up front." Then Jonn' and Diana into the backstage. Clark grabbed Bruce by the shoulder and brought him over.

"Oh Jonn'. Diana. Look who I found," Clark said.

"Bruce!" Diana exclaimed. She hugged him. He hesitantly returned it.

"Hey," Bruce responded. They broke it. "How are you? Enjoying yourself?"

"I'm good," Diana said. "And I'm enjoying being here. The only downside is that I hate this wig."

"Not a fan of pink, Princess?" Bruce questioned.

"It's not that. It's so itchy," Diana told him. She started itching around its edges.

"Hey! Try being covered in dog hair!" They turned to see Wally sitting on a coach. "It's sweltering in this AND it's itchy! At least you can take the wig OFF. I can't take off this hair."

"Sorry Wally," Diana said. She turned back to Bruce. "So how have you been?"

"Alright, just been dealing with snobs, nothing new," Bruce responded.

"Hey guys!" Wally said. "Reminder that we need to move on with the plot. So could you please stop flirting?"

"I'd better go," Diana told Bruce. "Bye." She walked off to go somewhere, probably to the dressing room. Bruce watched her as she left and smiled. He then shook his head.

'Is this Phillip or me?' Bruce thought.

" _Mr. Barnum_ ," O'Malley said running in. " _You'd better come see this._ " Clark follow him.

"Bruce come on," Clark called. Bruce followed after that having been driven out of his dreamy state.

" _A bit of a nasty element_ ," O'Malley told them. The two men saw a large group of protestors with torches and signs.

"This is worse than the last one," Clark said.

" _Go home ya freaks!_ " one of the protestors yelled.


	6. Chapter 6 Never Enough

**Chapter 6: Never Enough**

"The shame of the city," Clark read. "The protests amend Mr. Barnum's reputation as the previewer of the offensive and indecent."

"Offensive and indecent," Shayera muttered. "Look at me Mr. Bennett, I'm blushing."

" _No I'm blushing_ ," Helen said. She was wearing a fake beard and to the others laughed at it.

" _Why do care what Bennett thinks?_ " Charity asked.

"He's a snob," Shayera said.

"And a prig," John addded. Wally snickered.

"Well, everyone in New Your reads him," Clark said. "He does their thinking for them."

"What happened to thriving off controversy?" Diana questioned.

"Well um..." Clark began. Bruce walked in. "Hey! You heard about this?"

"Phillip!" Helen exclaimed as she ran up to him.

"Well look who finally made it," John said.

"You're late," Shayera added.

"No," Bruce said as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Clark. "I'm right on time." Clark unfolded the piece of paper.

"Do you ALWAYS have to make an entrance?" Wally asked.

"This one was all the movie writers," Bruce said. "So you want to blame someone, blame them."

"The master of the house as it in the command of the Queen to invite Mr. Phineas Barnum and his theatrical troop to a reception at Buckingham Palace?" Clark read. Everyone was surprised and shocked.

" _THE Queen Victoria is this real?_ " Charity asked.

"I had to pull a few strings," Bruce said. "If you want society to except you, you need to start at the VERY top." He put his hat on Helen's head.

"Are ALL of us invited?" Diana asked.

"I've already told the queen that either all of us are going or none of us are," Bruce responded. She smiled at him and he felt his heart melt. The rest of the troop was overjoying at the prospect of going to Buckingham Palace.

"Queen of England, can't get much better than that?!" John said. Helen was on Bruce's back and he was spinning her around. Diana smiled at them.

'Is this what he's really like?' she thought. 'Or is this just his character?'

* * *

They were now in Buckingham Palace and the performers were in costume while Bruce and Clark were in suits.

"Wait, why aren't we in tails?" Clark asked.

"Cause APPARENTLY we're the entertainment," Bruce responded.

"Well I don't see either of you in a costume," Shayera added. A man walked in the room.

" _Your majesty, Mr. Barnum and his...oddities from America_ ," he announced. The group walked in. The crowd whispered and muttered. Clark and Bruce bowed.

"Your majesty, it's a honor to meet you your highness," Clark said.

" _The honor is mine, Mr. Barnum_ ," the queen said. " _I've heard all about your little colonel from my friends in America._ "

"I'm a general ma'am," John said as he came into her sight.

" _You're even smaller than I imagined_ ," the queen said.

"Well you're not particularly tall yourself, your majesty," John responded. He covered his mouth and everyone gasped. Then the queen started laughing and soon everyone was laughing.

* * *

They were now just hanging around and just enjoying themselves. The troop felt awkward and a bit uncomfortable so they just stayed in their own little circle. Clark and Bruce weren't too far away since, unlike their characters, they were NOT social butterflies and preferred to stay by themselves.

"How much longer until we're done here?" Clark asked.

"A few minutes," Bruce said. "This scene doesn't last long." Then they saw Jenny Lind walking towards the queen.

"Who is that?" Clark asked curiously.

'Uh, oh,' Bruce thought.

"That's Jenny Lind," Bruce informed. "She's an opera singer and is famous all across Europe."

"Mmmm." Clark then grabbed Bruce's arm and started walking in her direction.

"Kent, what are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"I honestly don't know," Clark admitted. "I just have a feeling that I should be heading in this direction. Am I right?"

"Right," Bruce said.

"Then why did you ask what I was doing?" Clark asked.

"Kent," Bruce growled. They were now in front of Jenny Lind. She had turned to face them.

"Ms. Lind, my name is Phillip Carlyle," Bruce said. He took her hand and lightly kissed it. Clark cleared his throat. "Oh, and this man next to me is..."

"P.T Barnum, at your service," Clark interrupted.

" _Of course, you're the American_ ," Jenny said.

"So you've heard of me?" Clark questioned.

" _That, or something very wrong_ ," Jenny responded.

"I don't quite follow that," Clark said.

" _I believe those are the words of a scoundrel, Mr. Barnum_ ," Jenny stated.

"Actually Miss Lind, I'm a showman," Clark corrected. "One of the best."

" _If you do say so yourself_ ," Jenny responded.

"I am, right Bruce?" Clark said.

"Yes he is a great showman," Bruce told her.

"Look Miss Lind, I'd like to bring you to New York," Clark responded. "Don't know why but I don't think that it really matters."

" _Have you ever heard me sing_?" Jenny asked.

"No," Clark admitted.

" _I've never been to America_ ," Jenny told him.

"Okay well there's no time like the present to go," Clark said. Jenny snickered. "Was that funny?"

" _I give most of my earnings to charity, Mr. Barnum_ ," Jenny informed him. " _To orphans and widows_."

"Voice of an angel", "heart of gold"" Bruce said.

"That's great," Clark responded. "Press'll love that."

 _"It's not a story_ ," Jenny told him. " _Mr. Barnum, may I ask you something_?"

"Sure," Clark responded.

" _Why me_?" Jenny asked.

"Well I figured I should try something new," Clark said. "I'd like to try to reach a different audience." A man came up to Jenny.

" _Miss Lind_ ," he said. He then led her away.

* * *

Clark found himself with Charity in front of a theater. Masses of people were heading in.

"Look at this!" Clark said. "Even the snobs are here. To see..." He saw a poster of Jenny on the wall. "Jenny. I guess she decided to come along."

" _Now are you happy_?" Charity asked.

"Yes," Clark responded. He then found himself backstage looking at the audience. He turned to Bruce. "Is she ready?"

"I don't know," Bruce replied. "But we've got time. Oh, by the way Diana and the others are here."

"They are?" Clark questioned.

"You want me to put them in your box?" Bruce asked.

"No, too visible," Clark said. Bruce raised his eyebrow. "Could you put them..."

"In the standing room?" Bruce guessed.

"Yes, put them there," Clark said.

"Miss Lind is ready now," a man said.

"Oh, great," Clark responded. Clark ran off and Bruce's gaze followed him.

'Kent, please don't actually fall,' Bruce thought.

Bruce was in the standing room with the other performers and he was standing next to Diana. Clark came out onto the stage.

"Hello everyone," Clark said. "Thank you for coming." There were mutterings around the theater when they saw him. "Well...allow me to introduce the "Swedish Nightingale" Miss Jenny Lind." Clark walked off, the audience clapped, and the curtain came up revealing Jenny Lind.

"I'm trying to hold my breath," Jenny sang. "Let it stay this way. Can't let this moment end. You've set off a dream in me. Getting louder now. Can you hear it echoing? Take my hand. Will you share this with me? Cause darlin' without you." Bruce took Diana's hand and squeezed it. She turned to look at him and Bruce smirked. Diana smiled. "All the shine of a thousand spotlights. All the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough. Never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little. These hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough. Never be enough for me! Never, never. Never, never. Never for me, for me. Never enough for me, for me, for me! All the shine of a thousand spotlights. All the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough. Never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little. These hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough." A couple turned to look at Bruce. Bruce then felt a strange and unusual fear of them. He dropped Diana's hand for some reason. He immediately regretted it and Diana left. "Never be enough for me! Never, never. Never, never. Never for me, for me. Never enough for me, for me, for me!" Bruce's head dropped as Jenny finished.

'Why did I do that?' Bruce thought. 'I didn't have to.' The audience clapped and cheered. Clark smiled. He had done it. He had won the approval of the snobs.


	7. Chapter 7 This is Me

**Chapter 7: This is Me**

Clark was now in the gathering room with Jenny, Charity, and the girls.

"Jenny, this Charity, Caroline, and Helen," Clark said.

" _Oh it's nice to meet you_ ," Jenny said. She looked at Caroline. " _Your father tells me you're a fan of the ballet_."

" _I'm studying ballet_ ," Caroline responded.

" _You are_?" Jenny asked.

" _Of course I am,_ " Caroline said.

"Yes of course she is," Clark said.

" _And you Helen?_ " Jenny said.

" _You look like a Princess ma'am,_ " Helen said. They laughed.

" _I'd like to meet Miss Lind_ ," a random woman said.

"And you will meet Miss Lind," Clark responded.

" _Barnum_." Clark turned to see Charity's father. " _You have done well_."

"Thank you," Clark said. "Jenny this is Mr. and Mrs. Hallet. They're Charity's parents."

" _Mother, father,_ " Charity said.

" _Hello dear_ ," Mrs. Hallet responded. She then saw Caroline and Helen. " _Are these..._."

"Yes those are your grandchildren," Clark said.

" _Phin, not here_ ," Charity said.

"Okay, just saying that they're their grandchildren," Clark responded. "And I'll say that I'm doing rather well considering that I'm just some kid who's never going to accomplish anything in life." Clark frowned.

'Where had THAT come from?' he thought. The Hallets looked at him in horror before leaving. Charity turned away from him.

"Charity I didn't..." Clark started.

" _A toast. To Mister Barnum_ ," Jenny said. " _That a man's station is only limited by his imagination._ "

"s _To Barnum_ ," the rest of the people repeated. Jenny then pulled him aside.

"It's hard to understand wealth and privilege when you're born into it," Jenny told him. " _I sometimes I feel like I don't belong here_." Clark raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" Clark questioned.

" _I was born out of wed-lock_ ," Jenny said. " _And that brought shame upon my family. And life seems to always find a way of reminding me that I don't belong here. And that leaves a hole that no ovation can heal._ " Clark then heard Shayera laugh and headed to see her. The troop were all in a passageway and right behind a door. Clark intercepted them right before they could leave.

"Man! She can sing!" Shayera said.

"Yeah she can," Clark responded. "Um, don't you guys have a show?"

"Yes but we've got some time for a few drinks," Shayera told him as she tried to pass him. Clark didn't let her. "Clark, what is it?"

"I'm sorry guys, but you have to stay behind here," Clark responded. "I'll see you later." Clark closed the door and went back to addressing the crowd. "America may not know it yet, Jenny, but it is going to love you." Shayera felt angry, hurt, and betrayed. Then music started playing and she felt a song stir from within her.

"I'm not a stranger to the dark," Shayera sang. "Hide away, they say. Cause we don't want your broken parts. I've learn to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away, they say, no one'll love you as you are. But, I won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious. When the sharpest words want to cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be. This is me." She started marching down the passageway and towards the party with the rest of the troop behind her. "Look out cause here I come. And I'm marchin' on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologizes. This is me!" They walked out into the crowd and were immediately met with disgust. The music continued on and Shayera felt a small hand grip hers. She looked down to see John.

"Another round of bullets hit my skin," John sang. "Well fire away. Cause today I won't let this shame sink it." Shayera smiled.

"We are bursten through the barricade and reachin' for the sun," Shayera sang.

"We are warriors," the entire troop sang.

"Yeah that's what we've become," Shayera sang.

"Yeah that's what we've become," the troop echoed. They were now outside singing to the protesters.

"Won't let them break me down to dust," they all sang. "I know that there's a place for us."

" _Go home_!" one of the protesters said.

"For we are glorious!" the troop sang. "When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be." They were now in the circus performing. "This is me. Look out cause here I come." Bruce was looking out of the office window at them, in particular Diana. "And I'm marchin' on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies. This is me. Ooooohhhh!"

'I've been a fool,' Bruce thought. 'That's more of place then up here. She deserves better than what I gave her earlier.'

"Oooohhh!" the troop sang. "Oooohhhh! Oooooh! Oooooh! Oooooohhh! This is me! Oooooh! Ooooohhh!"

"And I know that I deserve your love," Shayera sang. "There's nothin' I'm not worth of!"

"Ooooohhhhh!" they all sang. "Ooooohh!"

"When the sharpest words wanna cut me down," Shayera sang quietly. "I'm gonna send a flood. Gonna drown them out. This is brave. This is bruised. This is who I'm meant to be. This is me."

"Look out cause here I come!" the troop sang.

"Look out cause here I come!" Shayera echoed.

"And I'm marchin' on to the beat I drum," the troop sang.

"Marchin' on the beat," some other repeated.

"I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies," the entire troop sang. "This is me! Whenever the words wanna cut me down. Gonna send a flood gonna drown them out."

"I'm gonna send a flood," Shayera echoed. "Gonna drown them out!"

"Oooohh! Oooohhhh!" the troop sangs. "This is me!" The audience cheered as they finished.


	8. Chapter 8 Rewrite the Stars

**Chapter 8: Rewrite the Stars**

Clark rolled out a poster of Jenny Lind in front of Bruce.

"Kent, what makes you think that traveling the country is a good idea?" Bruce asked. "Why can't you just do more shows in New York?"  
"Well, why did Napoleon march on Russia?" Clark responded.

"Kent, Napoleon lost," Bruce reminded him.

"Right, but he didn't have what I have," Clark responded. "A fancy orchestra, musicians, and the best theaters in the country." Clark walked out of the office.

"Wait! Kent, how are you expecting to pay for all of that?" Bruce asked.

"I took out a loan," Clark told him.

"And we're paying Jenny in advance?" Bruce questioned.

"It was a big loan," Clark said.

"Clark!" Bruce responded as he grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him. "You've been letting Barnum get to your head. Listen. Our gate is down and we're getting more protestors everyday. We can't pay for both this tour and the circus."

"Well just get people to come back," Clark responded.

"Kent! Did you not understand what I just said?" Bruce said.

"Well Bruce I'll see you later. I've got to get packing," Clark told him. "Bye." Clark walked out on a confused and perplexed Bruce Wayne.

"Well isn't that a sight for sour eyes?" Shayera said. Bruce look over the banister to see her, John, Jonn', and a random troop member chilling on the coach.

"He's letting Barnum get to his head too much," John added.

"Agreed," Bruce responded. "He's not even phased at the fact that this could ruin us. Sorry."

"Oh! Pull yourself together Wayne," Shayera said. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Bruce pulled out his watch.

"Crud," Bruce muttered. He then hurriedly headed for the theater.

* * *

"Anne Wheeler," Diana said. "Cl-Barnum said he had a ticket for me." The man at the booth held out two tickets. "Oh. I'm sorry. I believe there's only suppose to be one."

"No there's suppose to be two." She turned to see Bruce. "Phillip wasn't sure she'd come if he had asked."

"Makes sense," Diana responded.

"Diana, I'm sorry, I..." Bruce began.

"It's fine, Bruce," Diana said. "You don't have to apologize. It was scripted."

"I know but..." She put her finger over his mouth. "Okay, I'll stop." She took it off. He held out his arm for her. "So shall we?"

"Is this you or Phillip?" Diana questioned.

"Both," Bruce said. "So will you?" She smiled and took his arm. They began walking up the stairs.

" _Phillip is that you_?" They looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Carlyle with horrified faces.

"Mr and Mrs. Carlyle this is Diana," he said.

" _Phillip, have you no shame_?" Mr. Carlyle said. " _Being associated with that Barnum business is one thing. But parading around with the help._ " Diana glared at him before letting go of Bruce's arm and heading for the door.

"Diana, Diana!" Bruce called. She walked out. Bruce turned on his heel and glared at them. "You had no right to treat her like that." He began to walk away but his "mother" grabbed his arm.

" _Phillip you forget your place_ ," Mrs. Carlyle said.

"My place?" Bruce questioned. "My place is with her and neither you nor anyone else is going to change that. And I'm never going to let anyone or anything convince me otherwise ever again. Not you, not Joker, not anyone." Bruce walked out on them and headed for the circus.

* * *

Bruce found Diana on a bleacher getting ready to do some trapeze. Bruce walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Diana...I...They had no right to speak to like that," Bruce told her.

"It's fine, I'm use to it," Diana said. "I think now I finally understand. This is how you're treated when no one's looking."

"Diana...," Bruce began fearfully. He couldn't let her give up on him. Not when he finally was comfortable with letting her have his heart. Not when he was ready to let her in. "I just want you to know that I mean every word I'm going to sing." Diana raised her eyebrow.

"The way they look at all of us," Diana said. The song began.

"You know I want you," Bruce sang. Diana stopped. "It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied." Diana started to walk away but Bruce followed. "You claim it's not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decided that you're my destiny." They were now in the center ring. "What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find." He turned her around to face him. "It's up to you and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars?" A rope fell close to where Diana was standing. "Maybe the world could be ours. Tonight." Diana instinctively grabbed the rope next to him and was whisked up. She landed on a hidden platform and Bruce couldn't see her. Then the lights came on and he saw her coming slowly down on a hoop.

"You think it's easy," she sang. "You think I don't want to run to you. But there are mountains and there are doors that we can't walk through. I know you're wonder why because we're able to be just you and me within these walls. But when we go outside you're gonna wake up and see." Bruce held onto her hoop as it was lifted into the air. "That it was hopeless after all." Bruce let go. "No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything..." Bruce grabbed her mid-swing. "Keeps us apart." They tumbled over and then stopped when Diana was on top. She pulled on a rope. "And I'm not the one you were meant to find." She grabbed the rope. "It's not up to you. It's not up to me." Bruce grabbed the rope. "When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight?" They were right next to each other now.

"All I want is to fly with you," they sang together. "All I want is fall with you. So just give me all of you." **(Same choreography as movie)**

"It feels impossible," Diana sang.

"It's not impossible," Bruce said.

"Is it impossible?" Diana sang.

"Say that it..." They forgot to link arms so they crashed into each other. It startled Bruce so much that he let go of his rope and fell onto the ground. The music stopped.

"Ooooh! Bruce are you okay?" Diana asked. Bruce started laughing.

"Kent is gonna kill me when he finds out about this," Bruce said through laughter. Diana laughed too. "So does this mean we have to start all over again?"

"Probably," Diana said.

"Even the cheesy intro?" Bruce questioned.

"Even the cheesy intro," Diana said. Bruce groaned. The lights went dark.


	9. Chapter 9 Rewrite the Stars Take 2

**Chapter 9: Rewrite the Stars Take 2**

 **Same choreography as movie**

Bruce was re-entering the circus ring. He found Diana and he went to her and knelt down.

"Well, you want to just get to the song," Bruce said.

"Yes, but first..." Diana began. "You said that you meant what you were about to sing. Is that still true?"

"Yes," Bruce answered. "I really do want this. So will you take me?" Diana hesitated.

"I'll have to think about it," Diana said. "The way they look at all of us." "The way they look at all of us," Diana said. The song began.

"You know I want you," Bruce sang. Diana stopped. "It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied." Diana started to walk away but Bruce followed. "You claim it's not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decided that you're my destiny." They were now in the center ring. "What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find." He turned her around to face him. "It's up to you and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars?" A rope fell close to where Diana was standing. "Maybe the world could be ours. Tonight." Diana instinctively grabbed the rope next to him and was whisked up. She landed on a hidden platform and Bruce couldn't see her. Then the lights came on and he saw her coming slowly down on a hoop.

"You think it's easy," she sang. "You think I don't want to run to you. But there are mountains and there are doors that we can't walk through. I know you're wonder why because we're able to be just you and me within these walls. But when we go outside you're gonna wake up and see." Bruce held onto her hoop as it was lifted into the air. "That it was hopeless after all." Bruce let go. "No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything..." Bruce grabbed her mid-swing. "Keeps us apart." They tumbled over and then stopped when Diana was on top. She pulled on a rope. "And I'm not the one you were meant to find." She grabbed the rope. "It's not up to you. It's not up to me." Bruce grabbed the rope. "When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight?" They were right next to each other now.

"All I want is to fly with you," they sang together. "All I want is fall with you. So just give me all of you."

"It feels impossible," Diana sang.

"It's not impossible," Bruce said.

"Is it impossible?" Diana sang.

"Say that it's possible," they both sang.

"How do we rewrite the stars?" they both sang. "Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart. Cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. Why don't we rewrite the stars? Changin' the world to be ours." They lowered down onto the ground.

"You know I want you," Diana sang. "It's not a secret I try to hide. But I can't have you. We're bound to break and my hands are tied." As Diana walked away, Bruce felt his heart break. Even though he knew that had been coming, it still hurt. He hoped that this wasn't her actually answer. But then again, maybe he had waited too long to start things with her. Maybe he was too late.

 **Note: I made a Rewrite the Stars Wonderbat video on YouTube under the name, Fantasygirl5814 so check it out if you're interested!**


	10. Chapter 10 Tightrope

**Chapter 10: Tightrope**

Clark found himself packing his bags in his room and saw that Charity was on the bed.

" _First it was buying a house on the same street as my parents_ ," Charity started. " _Then meeting the queen and then my father the other night. When will it ever be enough for you_?" Clark turned to look at her and he saw the desperation and confusion in her face.

"I...I don't know," Clark admitted.

" _Look around you_ ," Charity said. " _They have everything they want_."

"You're right," Clark responded. "They do."

" _I understand_ ," Charity said.

"And you're right," Clark repeated. "But I can't change what's about to happen." He sighed. "I wish I could though. I was a jerk last night."

" _You don't need everyone to love you, Phin,_ " Charity said. " _Just a few good people_."

"I know," Clark responded. "I know."

He was now in a carriage with Jenny leaving the house and he heard music start playing.

'This was a bad idea,' Clark thought. He turned to look at Jenny. 'I am SO dead.' He then heard Charity singing and it broke his heart even more.

"So people long for a life that is simple and planned," she sang. "Tied with a ribbon. Some people won't sail the sea cause they're safer on land. To follow what's written but I follow you to the great unknown off to a world we call our own."

* * *

He was whisked away to a stage with Jenny Lind performing. The crowd was cheering and he heard Charity continue singing.

"So I risk it all just to be with you," she sang. Clark felt his heart break a little more.

'What was Barnum thinking?!' Clark thought.

* * *

Bruce was with John, Shayera, and Wally as they heard Charity sing,

"Hand in my hand and we promise to never let go. We're waking a tightrope." Bruce helped John straight up his uniform and then saw Diana and Jonn' on the trapeze. He felt his heart sink.

'Is this how she felt when I kept saying no?' Bruce thought.

"High in the sky we can see the whole world down below!" Charity sang. "We're walkin' a tightrope."

* * *

"If I should fall!" Charity sang. Diana slipped and started falling towards the ground. Bruce's heart stopped and he went into a silent panic. Then he saw the troop catch her and he calmed down. He went outside to take a bow and saw the protestors. They threw things at them but he still bowed.

* * *

Clark took a bow with Jenny and roses were being thrown on stage.

"With you." Clark heard that though he was "asleep". He then felt Jenny lean on his shoulder.

'Okay, now I'm DEFINITELY dead,' he thought.


	11. Chapter 11 Never Enough Reprise

**Chapter 11: Never Enough Reprise**

Clark found himself in a large and grand hotel room with Jenny. He felt guilt as opposed to what Barnum probably felt when he was in this moment. Charity didn't deserve to be second to money.

" _"It is as though we've learned_ _for the first time what singing really is,_ " Jenny read. " _Miss Lind deserves our nation's highest esteem and lavish ovations_."

"Great," Clark said drily.

" _The world at our feet_ ," Jenny said. Jenny then got up and grabbed two wine glasses and a wine bottle." _Well, Mr. Barnum._ " She then sat back on the coach and poured the wine into two glasses. " _This is...To making dreams come true_." She handed him his glass and they clanged them together.

"Thanks Jenny," Clark responded. She took a sip of hers but Clark just held his. "Jenny, I need to go. I can't do this anymore."

" _I've given you the world haven't I_?" Jenny said dreamily.

"Jenny, I have to go," Clark repeated. He put his glass on the table and started to walk away. Jenny frowned. "It'd be better if you finish this tour without me."

" _You're leaving?_ " Jenny questioned. He turned back to face her.

"Yes," Clark answered.

" _So that's it then,_ " Jenny said.

"What do you mean?" Clark responded.

" _I'm just another one of your little acts,_ " Jenny said. She put her glass down and started to walk away.

"Jenny, that's not what I meant," Clark said. She turned around and stopped to face him.

" _Must I_?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, this has gone..." Clark started. He slapped his forehead. "What am I doing? She doesn't know what I'm say. She's just following the script. It doesn't matter what I say she's still gonna react however she reacted in the movie."

" _When you're careless with other people Mr. Barnum you bring ruin upon yourself_ ," Jenny stated.

"You want me to quote you on that?" Clark asked jokingly. He was, at this point, tired of this conversation and wanted to go back to the circus where there were ACTUAL people.

" _Well so did I_ ," Jenny said. " _And it seems we both lost_."

* * *

Jenny was on stage and Clark was in a wing watching.

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights," Jenny sang. "All the stars we steal from the night sky will...never be enough. Never be enough."

'Her voice is cracking,' Clark noticed. 'She's trying to hold back tears. She must have really like Barnum.'

"Towers of gold are still too little," Jenny sang quietly. "These hands could hold the world but it'll...never be enough. Never be enough." She stopped singing. The audience clapped and Clark walked on stage to take his bow with her. They bowed and then Clark turned to face Jenny. Clark saw cameras flashing.

"Goodbye," Clark said. Then she kissed him on the lips and time suddenly seemed to slow down. He pulled away and wiped his mouth. "What was that?"

" _That was goodbye_ ," Jenny said. The lights went out and scene shifted.


	12. Chapter 12 Fire!

**Chapter 12: Fire!**

Bruce was in the ringmaster uniform telling people goodbye as they left.

"Thank you for coming!" Bruce exclaimed with a smile. "Be sure to tell your friends!" He had been enjoying himself a lot while Clark was gone. He was still disappointed about Diana but other than that he really liked his current predicament.

" _It was a wonderful show_ ," said a woman on her way out.

"Did you have fun?" Bruce asked a young girl. She nodded her head. "Well come again! And tell everyone how much fun you had at the circus!"

" _Hey! Ringmaster_!" Bruce turned to see a small group of sketchy looking men. His smile dropped and he walked towards them. Jonn' joined him.

"Gentlemen," Bruce started. "Would you please leave?"

" _This is our town, son,_ " one of them said as he stood up. " _We're thinking you should leave. You, your freaks, and your spooks_."

"Sir, last warning, LEAVE," Bruce said.

" _Then what boy_?" the man asked. Bruce waited for Jonn' to punch him but he didn't. So he punched the man hard in the jaw. The group went wild and started attacking Jonn' and Bruce. Bruce was fine in defending himself and Jonn' was too.

"Charge!" Shayera exclaimed. The entire troop came running in and started taking out the men. Shayera was having a grand time punching some of those guys and now that she was in her element again. But that changed quickly when they saw...

* * *

Clark was off the train station and was looking for his girls. But he didn't have to look long since they found him.

" _Daddy_!" the two girls exclaimed. He knelt down just in time for them to hug him.

"Oh, girls, it's so good to see you again," Clark said. He then stood up and hugged Charity.

" _Oooh,_ " Charity said. He released her. They started walking away from the station. " _What made you decide to come back early?_ "

"I missed you girls," Clark responded.

" _That's sounds an awful lot like humbug_ ," Charity said teasingly. They then saw some men run by.

" _Fire!_ " one man exclaimed.

" _Out of the way. Fire!_ " another exclaimed.

" _Hurry, it's coming from the circus_!" the last one exclaimed. Clark felt terror grip his heart.

"Girls stay close to me," Clark said. He ran to the circus building where he saw it on fire.

"Everyone stay close!" Bruce yelled as he helped Shayera out.

"This is embarrassing," Shayera muttered. They were in the crowd now. Clark ran up to Bruce.

"Bruce, is everyone out?!" Clark demanded. Bruce nodded. "Is everyone okay?!" Bruce nodded again. Clark turned to O'Malley. "What about the animals?"

" _We set them free. What else were we suppose to do_?" O'Malley told him.

"Jonn', where's Diana?" Bruce asked. Jonn' froze. Bruce ran back into the circus building without another second thought.

"Bruce! No!" Clark yelled. Bruce didn't hear and continued to go inside. Jonn' tried to follow after but Clark held him back.

" _You can't go in there,_ " a firefighter said.

" _Keep pumping_ ," another firefighter said.

"Jonn'!" Diana exclaimed as she ran towards the crowd.

"There she is! There she is!" Clark said. Diana ran into Jonn's arms and hugged him. Clark turned back to look at the building. "Bruce! Bruce!" Bruce wasn't coming out.

" _Daddy_!" Helen said. Clark then ran inside to get Bruce at normal speed. The rest of the league was terrified.

"Why was Bruce in there?" Diana asked.

"He was going to find you," Wally answered.

"What?" Diana questioned. "Why did he do that?" Then a dome fell into the entrance of the museum. They all gasped in horror. Then Clark walked out with Bruce in his arms.

" _Daddy!_ " Helen exclaimed. They all gasped in relief. Clark walked up to them and put Bruce down in front of them.

"He's taken in a lot of smoke but he's still breathing," Clark responded.

" _Let's get him on_ ," a firefighter said. Diana watched in horror as they put ash covered Bruce onto a stretch.

* * *

Diana was sitting on Bruce's bed. She was holding his hand tightly in hers.

"What if we...rewrite the stars?" Diana sang quietly through a cracking voice. "Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart. Cause you are the one I was meant to find." Diana cried. "You can't do this, Bruce. You can't tell me you love me and then leave. You can't. I...I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13 From Now On

**Chapter 13: From Now On**

 **Same choreography in the song as in the movie.**

Clark sat down on the steps of the now burned down building. He sighed as he looked around at the rumble. He then saw Mr. Bennett walking over to him.

"If you're here to boast I wouldn't," Clark said.

" _They catch the thugs that started the fire,_ " Mr. Bennett said. " _Thought you'd like to know._ " He then sat down next to him on top of a paper he was holding. He handed him a flask but Clark shook his head. " _I never liked your show. But I always thought the people did._ "

"They do," Clark responded.

" _Mind you I wouldn't call it art_ ," Mr. Bennett said.

"Yes, of course," Clark replied.

" _But..._." Mr. Bennett started. " _Putting folks of all kind on stage with you. All colors, shapes, sizes, presenting them as equals. Another critic might have even called it the celebration of humanity_."

"I like that," Clark said.

" _Well, I hope you'll rebuild,_ " Mr. Bennett stated.

"Well, we've got Jenny's tour profit," Clark said. "We can borrow some money from there." Mr. Bennett raised his eyebrow in surprise.

" _You don't know?_ " Mr. Bennett questioned.

"Don't know what?" Clark asked. Mr. Bennett pulled the paper from underneath him and showed it to him. Clark saw that the heading said Jenny Quits and the picture was of her kissing him.

" _I'm sorry_ ," Mr. Bennett said.

"Charity," Clark muttered. He got up and ran towards home.

* * *

He ran into the house and saw Charity holding a briefcase. She looked angry.

"Charity I didn't...," Clark started.

" _I don't want to talk about it_ ," Charity responded.

"Charity nothing happened," Clark told her.

" _Nothing happened_?" Charity questioned. " _It's on the cover of every newspaper in New York._ "

"Charity I'm not in love with her," Clark responded.

" _Of course you're not,_ " Charity said. " _Not with her. Not with me. Just you and your show._ "

"Where are you going?" Clark asked.

" _I'm going home,_ " Charity answered.

"But isn't this your home?" Clark said. Charity pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

" _The bank,_ " Charity said. He unfolded the piece of paper. " _They're evicting us_." She paused briefly. " _Why didn't you tell me? I would have said yes. I never minded the risk but we always did it together_." She then walked out of the house and slammed the door.

* * *

Clark found himself in a bar sitting at a lonely counter top head down. He sighed.

"What now?" Clark muttered. He didn't see John get up on the bar walk over to him and sit on his hat.

"We figured we'd find you here," John said. Clark looked up at him. Then the door opened and the entire troop, excluding Diana, came inside and sat or stood in a particular spot. Clark couldn't bare to look any of them in the eye.

"Guys I'm sorry," Clark said. "I really messed up and now..."

"Clark," Shayera interrupted. He turned his head to face her. She sighed. "We know it wasn't entirely you. And that it was unavoidable and scripted. But it still hurt."

"I know," Clark responded. "I regret it even though even if I wanted to stop it I couldn't. I'm sorry. I let you and the others down."

"Supes, we forgive you," Wally said. "We've all taken our act as these characters a little farther than we should have. I mean, come on, I almost hit someone with a metal pole earlier."

"I've actually gotten excited about toy soldiers," John added.

"I've actually let people get to me," Shayera said.

"I let my overprotective brother instinct go a little too far," Jonn' told him.

"But it's just an attitude it's not actually doing something you wouldn't normally do," Clark said.

"Well, what if I told you that Bruce got a little too much into character before you met him?" Wally told him. The others raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Clark responded.

"Well I overheard Bruce talking to Diana when they weren't on and he told her that actually got hung over and headaches from the time we started to when you picked him up," Wally informed him. Their jaws dropped.

"You're kidding?" Shayera said. Wally shook his head.

"Nope," Wally responded.

"No wonder he was mad at the bar," Clark said. Clark smiled as he turned to face them. "So Wally how much more of this film is there?"

"Not much," Wally responded. "We've probably got about ten minutes left to do and that's including a song and a song reprise."

"Is there suppose to be a song right now?" Clark asked.

"Yeah and Jonn' gives the cue line for it," Wally said.

"Is the cue line we want our home back?" Jonn' asked. Apparently it was cause music started playing and Clark felt a song rise up in him.

"I saw the sun begin to dim and felt that winter wind blow cold," Clark sang. "A man learns who is there for him, when the glitter fades and the walls won't hold. Cause from that rubble what remains can only be what's true. If all was lost there's more I gain. Cause it led me back. To you." He got up and started looking at the framed articles in the bar. "I drank champagne with kings and queens. The politicians praised my name. But those are someone else's dreams. The pitfalls of the man I became. For years and years. I chased their cheers. The crazy speed of always needing more. But when I stop and see you here. I remember who all this was for. And from now on. These eyes will not be blinded by the lights. From now on. What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight." The troop cheered. "It starts tonight. And let this promise in me start. Like an anthem in my heart. From now on. From now on. From now on."

"And we will come back home," the troop sang. "And we will come back home. Home again. And we will come back home. Home again. And we will come back home. Home again."

"From now on," Clark sang.

"We will come back home," the troop sang. "And we will come back home. Home again. And we will come back home. And we will come back home. Home again. And we will come back home. And we will come back home. Home again. And we will come back home."

"Yes," Clark exclaimed.

"And we will come home," the troop sang. "And we will come back home." Clark then noticed the picture of him, Charity, and the girls. Shayera motioned for him to leave. He hugged her before running off. "Home again. From now on."

"These eyes will not be blinded by the lights," Clark sang as he ran towards the train station.

"From now on," the troop sang.

"What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight," Clark sang. "It starts tonight. And let this promise in me start. Like an anthem in my heart. From now on!"

"And we will come back home," the troop sang. "And we will come back home. Home again."

* * *

"And we will come back home. And we will come back home. Home again." The troop faintly sang that. Diana was still holding Bruce's hand tightly in hers. Bruce's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi," Bruce said. Diana kissed him. Bruce hesitated at first but then fully responded. They stopped and Diana smiled.

"Love you too," Diana responded. She then pointed a finger at him. "Here's the deal though. You're not allowed to die on me after this, deal?"

"Deal," Bruce said. "I'm glad you're here." They then resumed kissing.

* * *

"From now on," three troop members sang quietly. "From now on. Home again." "From now on," the three sang. "From now on. Home again." Everyone else in the bar was asleep.

* * *

Clark was standing in front of Charity's parents' house. He marched up there and knocked on the door. Mr. Hallet opened the door.

"Sir, where is Charity?" Clark asked.

" _She's not here_ ," he told him.

" _She's at the beach_ ," Caroline said. Clark saw the girls leading against the railing and smiled.

He found himself on a beach area and walked up to stand next to Charity.

"I'm sorry," Clark started. "I brought ruin on you and our family. You tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen." Charity turned to face him.

" _I never wanted anything more than the man I fell in love with_ ," Charity answered.

"Let this promise in me start," Clark sang/spoke. "Like an anthem in my heart."

" _However big, however small_ ," Charity sang/spoke. Clark nodded.

"From now on," Clark said. He hugged her and he felt relief and comfort even though this woman wasn't his wife.

* * *

Clark walked up to the rubble where the other six were.

"Let me guess, the bank said no?" Bruce said.

"Emphatically and repeatedly," Clark answered. "Looks like we're shot. Sorry."

"Not entirely Kent," Bruce started.

"Wait!" Wally said. They turned to face him. "You have to say Phillip's lines in regard to the circus."

"No I don't," Bruce responded.

"Well now you have to," John said."Cause we don't know."

"Besides, you have to let the Irish giant say his line," Wally said. Bruce growled.

"Fine," Bruce said. "Before this I had inheritance, claim, and an invitation to every party in town. And now all that's gone. All that's left is friendship, love, and a work that I adore. You brought joy into my life."

" _Into all of our lives_ ," one lady said.

" _Here, here,_ " said the "Irish Giant".

"Now as I was saying," Bruce began. "I own ten percent of the show. And since I knew that this would happen I had the sense to take my cut weekly."

"Bruce I can't let you gamble it on me," Clark responded.

"Who says you can't?" John exclaimed.

"Don't turn sensible on us now," Shayera complained. Bruce held out his hand.

"Partners, fifty-fifty," Bruce said. Clark hesitated. "You're not gonna get a better offer Kent."

"Well then," Clark said. He shook his hand. "Partners."

"The only problem is we don't have enough money to afford a building," Bruce told him.

"Wait, but we don't need a building," Clark said. "Circus' aren't buildings. You get the equipment and other than that all we need is a tent."


	14. Chapter 14 Greatest Show (reprise)

**Chapter 14: Greatest Show (reprise)**

 **Same choreography as movie.**

"This is the greatest show," the troop sang. They were in the circus ring under their new tent. "Woah! Woah!"

"Colossal we come these renegades in a ring," Clark sang.

"Woah! Woah!" the troop sang.

"Where the lost get found and we crown them the circus king," Clark sang.

"Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya," they sang. "It's only this moment, don't care what comes after. It's blinding, outshinin' everything that 'cha know. Just surrender 'cause you're coming and you wanna go. Where it's covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true."

"Intoxicating you," Clark sang.

"Oh, this is the greatest show," they sang.

"We light it up we won't come down," Clark sang.

"And the sun can't stop us now," the troop sang.

"Watching it come true," Clark sang.

"It's taking over you," they sang. "Oh, this is the greatest show."

"It's everything you ever want," Clark sang. "It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be. It's everything you ever want. It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be."

"This is where you wanna be," Shayera sang.

"Wheew it's covered in all the colored lights," they sang. "Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true. It's takin' over you. Oh. This is the greatest show." Clark was backstage and in front of Bruce.

"This I believe is yours," Clark said as he handed Bruce the hat. Bruce looked surprised but quickly took it and put it on. He smiled.

"Thank you," Bruce said.

"You know what's strange?" Clark said. "I've wanted this to be over but now that we're near the end, I kinda want to do it all over again."

"Agreed," Bruce stated. "Agreed. Minus the snob part, this was actually kind of fun."

"Yeah. We should do stuff like this more often," Clark said. "Maybe we could perform another musical like _Newsies._ " Bruce gave him the 'seriously?' look. "You'd make a great Jack Kelly."

"Um, pass," Bruce responded. "I'm not singing another solo in public."

"Well, we'll think of something," Clark said. "Anyway, the show must go on." Bruce then ran out to join the troop.

"We light up, we won't come down and the sun can't stop us now," the troop sang. "Impossible comes true. It's takin' over you."

"This is the greatest show," Bruce sang.

"When it's covered in all the colored lights," the troop sang.

"Where the runaways are running the night," Bruce sang. "Impossible comes true."

"It's taking over you," both Bruce and Diana sang.

"Oh, this is the greatest show," Bruce sang.

"We light it up, we won't come down," they all sang. "And the walls can't stop us now. I'm watching it come true. It's taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show." Clark looked down at his watch and realized that he need to skedaddle out of here. He ran out as they continued on.

"'Cause everything you want is right in front of you," Bruce and Diana sang. "And you see the impossible is coming true. And the walls can't stop us now, yeah."

"This is the greatest show," they all sang.

* * *

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Oh! This is the greatest show!" they sang. Clark heard it as he approached the theater on an elephant.

" _Daddy_!" Helen exclaimed as she saw him coming.

"Hey, girls!" Clark called. "Hey. Out of the way." He then "parked" the elephant and joined the girls up front. He hugged them and then they headed inside.

* * *

"This is the greatest show," they all sang. "Oh! This is the greatest show. Oh! This is the greatest show. Oh! This is the greatest show. Oh! This is the greatest show. Oh! This is the greatest show. Oh! This is the greatest show." The audience cheered as they all took their ending positions. Bruce walked up with Diana a little ways, took off his hat, and held her in the same position that Phillip held Anne in the movie as he kissed her.

* * *

Clark meanwhile was watching his daughters perform their ballet routine. He then felt once last song stir from within him.

"It's everything you ever want," he sang quietly. "It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you." The place then went dark.

* * *

The leaguers were now back in their usual uniforms and in some sort of palace's movie room complete with a DVD player.

"Great. NOW where are we?" Flash complained. Wonder Woman's eyes widen.

"This can't be," she muttered.

"You know where we are?" Shayera asked. Wonder Woman nodded.

"Yes we're at..."


	15. Chapter 15 The End

**Chapter 15: The End**

"Olympus," Wonder Woman told them.

"Olympus?" Flash questioned. Then the gods and goddesses entered the room chattering amongst themselves.

"I thought it was a lovely movie," Aphrodite said.

"Well I thought it was very boring," Ares responded. "Not enough fighting. Though the brawl was fun to watch."

"I thought it was quite funny," Hermes interjected. "Especially the part where..." They then noticed that the Leaguers were standing in front of them.

"With all due respect, why did you trap us in a movie?" Wonder Woman asked them.

"Well...Diana..." Aphrodite started.

"We were bored," Hades interrupted. "That's why."

"Hades! What are you doing here!?" Superman exclaimed.

"I'm here for my annual visit on the Winter Solstice," Hades explained. "I'll be returning to my realm soon enough."

"Wait, so let get this straight, you all trapped us in a movie because you were bored?" Flash questioned.

"Pretty much," Zeus responded. They glared at them. "What do you expect us to do? Last Winter Solstice we had a game day and we accidentally created a storm that turned into a category 4."

"That would explain the peculiar weather patterns for that day," Jonn' said.

"Well now that the movie's over we're sending you home," Zeus started.

"Now hold on a second..." Hawkgirl said.

"Bye," Hermes said. They were teleported away. "Now let's watch it again!" Aphrodite exclaimed. She then noticed that the DVD player tray was open and the DVD was gone. "Wait, where did the movie go?!"

* * *

Then they found themselves on the Watchtower. They heard a long and angry scream.

"What got her so mad?" Hawkgirl said.

"Probably mad that I stole the disk," Batman responded as he held it up for them to see it.

"Bruce!" Wonder Woman exclaimed. "You sly thief."

"I've been called worse," Batman responded.

"Well let's go watch it!" Flash exclaimed.

* * *

All the leaguers were laughing by the time the credits were rolling.

"Soooooo Bats..." Flash started to ask Batman.

"Don't even finish that question," Batman said. "The answer is still no. I'm not singing another solo."

"Come on! It'd be fun!" Flash complained.

"No," Batman repeated.

"Wondy..." Flash started.

"The answer is no, Flash," Batman said. "Playing the Wonder Woman card isn't changing that."

"Well it was worth a shot," Flash responded.

 **The End**


End file.
